No-Name (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Miek (mate, divorced) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Earth; formerly Sakaar; Broodworld | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Very large with one oversized tail and two oversized wings | Citizenship = Broodworld | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Warrior | Education = Presumably Sakaaran combat techniques; Possibly human combat techniques | Origin = Brood | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Carlo Pagulayan | First = Incredible Hulk Vol 2 #93 | HistoryText = No-Name was a Brood from Broodworld. She became a gladiator on Sakaar, where she met the Hulk during a series gladiatorial tests performed by the trainer and former gladiator Primus Vand. Also involved were Korg, Miek the Unhived, Hiroim the Shamed, Elloe Kaifi and her bodyguard Lavin Skee. This group of outcasts and undesirables became the Warbound early on in their time as enslaved entertainment, in honor of their fallen ally Lavin Skee, pledging allegiance only to any who serve with them. Miek called this "friends fighting for friends". After the Emperor of Sakaar, the Red King, tried to kill them numerous times, the Warbound escaped after the Silver Savage, the Silver Surfer enslaved through an Obedience Disk, was pitted against them in the Great Arena, where the Hulk shattered his Obedience Disk. The newly freed Silver Surfer then used his returning Power Cosmic to destroy everyone's Obedience Disks present at the arena, allowing the Warbound along with many slaves to escape into the Twisted Woods of Sakaar. After a protracted rebellion against the genocidal Red King, the Warbound, the Imperial rebels and the Natives of Sakaar toppled the regime in Crown City with the death of the Red King, placing an initially unwilling Hulk on the throne as the Green King. The shuttle which originally brought the Hulk to Sakaar malfunctioned, which caused its warpcore to detonate. The Hulk's wife Caiera along with countless magnitudes of Sakaar's inhabitants died almost immediately. Having pledged to stand and fight until death, the Warbound encouraged the Hulk to go wherever he wanted with a Stone Ship, technology created by the ancient Shadow People, and following him heading straight for Earth for vengeance against the Illuminati who conspired to blast him to space. On Earth, No-Name aided the Hulk in capturing all who stood against him and planned to unleash her offspring whose father was Miek. However, ancient insects originally from the stars in the Savage Land had sensed the coming of the Hulk and No-Name. Because of this, No-Name's offspring would be a threat to all life on Earth, including the Hulk and the Warbound. They manipulated the Heroes for Hire to attack the Stone Ship and Humbug into positioning No-Name's offspring while one of their own rendered the Brood sterile to remove the threat. When Miek's betrayal was revealed, No-Name joined the Hulk's attack on him. No-Name was captured with the rest of the Warbound following the Hulk's defeat. She escaped with the rest of them soon afterwards and helped stop the Leader from transforming an entire city into his own Gammaworld. | Powers = Seemingly those of a typical Brood. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insect Form Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Flight Category:Benign Brood